


tfw you can't find the groceries you wanted in the only store within 100km on Mygeeto

by handschuhmaus



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Domestic Fluff, Gen, also dad texting (here Plagueis is sort of a dad texter), autocorrect continues to plague the GFFA, internet language, playing around with your messaging app functions, some weird random hybrid of group texts & slack & probably other influences
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-18
Updated: 2018-11-18
Packaged: 2019-08-04 02:56:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16338497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/handschuhmaus/pseuds/handschuhmaus
Summary: a story in text messaging, conversations, receipts, and other snapshots of life.(set in"orange blossom water and pomegranate seeds")





	tfw you can't find the groceries you wanted in the only store within 100km on Mygeeto

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [orange blossom water and pomegranate seeds](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16074977) by [handschuhmaus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/handschuhmaus/pseuds/handschuhmaus). 



> What you probably need to know if you haven't read "orange blossom water and pomegranate seeds":
> 
>   * Thanks to Palpatine's initiative, she and Hego are decent people in this 'verse 
>   * who (primarily Damask) have taken in Shmi and Anakin after (Palpatine's idea) freeing them while dealing a fatal blow to slavery on Tatooine 
>   * Maul is still in the picture ("papa" (tho not precisely) Palpatine fantasy!), having had a decent childhood with his adoptive ~ Sith parents but is currently getting to know his biological family and making friends on Dathomir 
>   * **(not in obw &ps)** my hc is that at least parts of Tatooine cookery have like some similarities to like North African, Middle Eastern and even maybe Indian cuisines
> 


Uncle Badass to You:  
So what r u doing then?

Darth Plagueis da Wise to You:  
Anakin please get ready to go. Hego

Mom to You, Palpati...:  
Ani, if you and Mag. Damask can find some more coriander that would be great :)  
_**Palpati...** read this message_

Kitster to You:  
Do you have to study Galactic History? :P 

Palpati... to You, Mom:  
I have plenty but I think you're out of died peppers

Palpati... to You, Mom:  
*dried

To Uncle Badass:  
Going grocery shopping. You? How's Dathomir? Still as dark as ever? 

Darth Plagueis da Wise to You, Palpati...:  
Anakin I will be down shortly. Do you know why Fourdee's manipulator arm is loose? Hego

Palpati... to You, Darth Plagueis da Wise:  
You don't have to sign every message, Damask.

Uncle Badass to You:  
I have 2 toddlers using me as a climbing structure.  
_Download kids.img (2Mb)?_

11-4D to [All]:  
aTTN eVERYONE mY mANIPULATOR aRM iS mALFUNCTIONING.

Kitster to You, 11-4D, [All]:  
Anakin, why is a droid sending me messages?

Darth Plagueis da Wise has banned Kitster for 3 minutes.  
Darth Plagueis da Wise has banned Kitster for 9 minutes.  
Darth Plagueis da Wise has banned Kitster for 27 minutes.  
Darth Plagueis da Wise has banned Darth Plagueis da Wise for 3 minutes.  
Palpati... has created group [Mygeeto], containing You, Mom, Darth Plagueis da Wise, 11-4D, Dooku, Uncle Badass  
Palpat... has revoked 11-4D's posting privileges to [All] for 23 hours.

To [All]:  
@Plagueis Stop banning yourself! Stop banning yourself!

Mom has removed posting ban on Kitster.  
Darth Plagueis da Wise is now allowed back in the chat.

Darth Plagueis da Wise to You, Mom:  
What and not me?

Darth Plagueis da Wise to You, Mom, Palpati...:  
O.o

Palpati... has revoked Kitster's posting privileges to [All] for 1 hour.  
11-4D has created group [DroidMaintenance], containing You, Palpati..., Darth Plagueis da Wise, Mom.  
You changed Darth Plagueis da Wise's nickname to Plagueis.  
You changed Palpati...'s nickname to Sidious.

11-4D to [DroidMaintenance]:  
In all seriousness I do not believe I can continue to function at full parameters.

11-4D to [DroidMaintenance]:  
Appliedapologies for the earlier capslock.

Uncle Badass to You, 11-4D:  
Whats going on there

Plagueis has banned Sidious for 1 hour, 21 minutes.  
Plagueis has banned Sidious for 4 hours, 3 minutes.  
Plagueis has removed posting ban on Sidious.

Sidious to You, Plagueis:  
what the he'll?

Sidious to You, Plagueis:  
*hell

Plagueis to [DroidMaintenance]:  
I was experimenting with the banning function. Did you know it increases exponentially?!

Sidious to You, Plagueis:  
I noticed. But why did you and Kitster start at 3 minutes?

Plagueis to You, Sidious:  
There may be an incrementing button?

To Plagueis:  
Weren't you wanting to go?

Plagueis to You:  
Yes. I was. Are you ready? Hego

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...this contained emojis when I first composed it, but I had to remove them from the draft and...now it's possible I might be able to replace them? I'll try later


End file.
